Angel Eyes
by Heather Christi
Summary: SoraxRiku Fiction. After a battle against the two teens, Sora asks Riku a question he will never forget. Will feelings get told or will they be forever apart?


Angel Eyes by Heather Christi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Heart characters or the song Angel Eyes by Ace of Base.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They were at it again for the millionth time today. Sword clashing against sword with a low wooden clank sound ringing in the air and dimmed into oblivion. The salty sea breeze lifting their hair off their sweaty necks and into the air was refreshing and seemed to be feeding them energy to sustain themselves in this everlasting battle of dominance and power. The silver-haired boy looked at the brunette standing, but slightly slouching, in front of him directly into his dark sapphire eyes. Both of the boys held their gazes steady, waiting cautiously and ready for the other to make a move and attack. They stood alone on the deserted Paopu island because everyone else had left earlier in the evening. The sun was setting in the horizon and the endless sky was lit up with the bright colors of orange, red, pink and purple. After long moments, the brunette had enough of this silent staring match and headed straight for his rival and best friend, clutching his sword in his palms. At the last moment, the silver-haired teen gracefully avoided the attack and side stepped causing the younger boy to fall flat onto his face.  
  
"Come on Sora. Is that the best you can do?" The silver-haired boy said teasingly with a confident smirk on his face, looking down with his aqua green eyes to his opponent lying in the dirt.  
  
Sora spit the dirt out of his mouth and pulled his face off the ground to peer up at his rival. His nose scrunched in annoyance. "Riku, that wasn't fair!"  
  
"So you've turn to complaining Sora?" Riku backed away, assuming he had already won this match.  
  
"No! Hey! Where are you going? We're not done yet. We'll see who'll be complaining when we're through!" Sora got off the ground and wiped himself off, brushing all the remains of dust and dirt away. He drew his wooden sword out in front of him, challenging Riku with his eyes to try and defeat him. Without another word, Sora lunged at Riku lifting his sword upward to bring it down, only for his sword to go crashing to the hard ground. Riku had dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Is that your best?" Riku teased him again. Riku brought his own wooden sword around to hit Sora in the back but his only clashed against Sora's. Riku jumped away standing on the edge of the Paopu island. His back facing the ocean and its calm soothing waves reflecting the sunset's colors. His silver hair seemed to shine along with the sunset and his body seemed to glow with a bright aura. A playful smirk covered his lips. Sora had to force himself not to blush. "Are you giving up already Sora?"  
  
"Never." With that, Sora launched himself straight at Riku to finish him off with a thrust of his wooden sword. Riku underestimated his best friend's speed because at the last moment, Sora sped up and ended up crashing right into Riku. They both had the wind knocked out of them. The force of the blow caused the two boys to fall over the side of the island, splashing in the low watery depths of the ocean.  
  
Riku tried to sit up to the best of his abilities and spit out the salty ocean water but it's hard when you have another person on you. He was thankful for the low tide so he wasn't going to drown. Sora spit out his own share of the salty water. "Well that was a fun fall. So who won?"  
  
"I don't know but would you mind getting off of me so I can breathe again?" That was a rhetorical question. Sora looked down and noticed he was lying right on top of Riku. Both his hands were on opposite sides of Riku's head and his face was a couple inches away from his silver-haired friend. He looked down at his lips and they had a rosy hue to them. Sora looked back into Riku's aqua green eyes with a slight lustful look. He felt heat rise up into his cheeks and he knew he was blushing. Sora knew he had feelings for the boy lying beneath him but he thought that was only because of his friendship towards him. He was starting to think differently now and that kind of scared him. He had this light-headed feeling and his stomach was feeling weird again like it did a few times when he was with Riku.  
  
"Umm... sure." Sora had to force himself again for the second time today not to do anything stupid to jeopardize his friendship with Riku. Staying on top of his friend like Sora wanted to would probably jeopardize it so he rolled off over to his side in regret and annoyance. He could still feel Riku's body heat on his skin. A faint blush still colored his cheeks. He was about to say something to Riku to get his mind off his feelings, but Riku cut him off before he had a chance to.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say that I won," Riku announced proudly.  
  
"You won? No! I won!" Sora wasn't going to accept the fact that he lost again because he thought he had won fairly.  
  
"What makes you think that you won our match?" Riku challenged.  
  
"I knocked us off the island and you could have dodged my attack but you didn't so you lost!"  
  
"You knocked us off so that means that you lost and it's your fault to blame." Riku was only messing with him. The teasing gaze was evident in his eyes and proved it. Personally, he didn't care who won this time. It seemed so easy to get under Sora's skin.  
  
"My fault! But you could have dodged it!" Sora put on his innocent unhappy child-like frown but he still was a little mad. He thought he had actually beat Riku this time. It seemed like he was perfect in everything. Riku ALWAYS beat him. When they were kids, Sora tried so hard to beat him in races and swordfights, and he still tries to this day, but Riku always seemed to have this inhuman speed and strength and he ALWAYS won. In swimming, Riku always had great upper body strength so he won with ease. But Sora didn't give up. He always tried his best, even if it wasn't always good enough.  
  
"Riku, what's it like to be in love?" Sora was suddenly curious about this. There was Kairi, the young girl who came to Destiny Islands when she was very young. She became best friends with them and Sora and Riku often competed for her attention and she didn't seem to mind about that. Kairi always did like being center of attention. She seemed to get in the way of their friendship sometimes and they settled their disputes in swordfights and races and contests. Kairi gave mixed signals and she was confusing. Who understands girls anyway? Sora was thinking that he might be in love with Kairi but he never was really comfortable around her and he didn't get those weird feelings like he did when he was Riku. It seemed to always be about the competition though with Kairi. She gave the attention to the one that won and made her feel like a princess and the whole world. Was that love?  
  
"Are you serious Sora? Do you really want to know?" Riku locked his aqua green eyes with Sora's sapphire eyes that were endless and full of life. He was so innocent and curious. It was... cute. A small smile crept to his lips. He wondered why Sora was asking this now and to him.  
  
"Umm... yeah. I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'll understand. It's not really important anyway." Sora mumbled. He tore his eyes away from Riku's and hung his head so Riku couldn't see his face. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He was anxious because he really wanted to know. He was also disappointed 'cause he thought he wasn't going to get his question answered now.  
  
Riku thought about how he was going to reply to this question. He wasn't quite sure what love is but he knew that he felt.  
  
~I know that I'm not the first one,  
  
You've had love in your path before me~  
  
He felt it with and for Sora. He'd felt it for a long time now. He wasn't really gay 'cause he did like girls but he only felt this way with Sora. He made him feel good about himself and he was comfortable around him. He didn't want to just blurt it out to Sora and tell him because he didn't know how Sora felt about him. He didn't want to risk their friendship just because he did something stupid and messed everything up but now, he had a chance to do something and show his feelings to Sora. Maybe he'd understand. Maybe he feels the same way. He looked up at Sora and studied his profile for a moment. He just looked so cute and innocent. Another smile played across Riku's lips.  
  
"How about I show you instead?" Riku whispered with a slightly husky and seductive voice. Sora looked up with his deep sapphire eyes filled with surprise and locked his own with Riku's. The sunset was almost over and the sky was colored with blue and dark purple. Very few stars were out in the sky, twinkling and shining with joy. The light rhythm of the waves was very relaxing and alluring. The level of the water was barely coming up to their ankles. Both of the boys could feel the other's body heat, even though they rested side-by-side and barely touching. Their chests rose and fell with deep, short breathes. "Is that okay with you Sora?" Riku whispered in a husky seductive, yet cautious, tone. His eyes filled with so much emotion. Sora just nodded dumbly. His eyes still filled with surprise, wonder, and curiosity.  
  
Riku slowly leaned in towards Sora, his eyes taking in his beauty and innocence. He looked back and forth from his wide sapphire eyes to his inviting rosy lips. He stopped when his face was an inch away from Sora's. Both of them could feel each other's warm breathe on their faces. Their eyes were communicating without unnecessary words. Riku gently placed his right hand to Sora's soft cheek. Sora blushed with a deep pink. He'd never been this close to anyone, especially Riku. He was feeling nervous. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was becoming rapid. He felt light- headed and his stomach felt weird, a good weird.  
  
Riku closed his eyes and licked his lips, leaned forward to close the distance between them. Sora's eyes closed softly as he felt Riku brush his lips against his. It was a gentle feeling, not forced. Sora relaxed and leaned into Riku's lips to deepen the kiss.  
  
~But when your lips touched my lips,  
  
It felt like I was kissing destiny~  
  
Their bodies leaned into each other. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, surprising him and fell back causing Riku to lie halfway on top of Sora. Riku pressed deeper to Sora's lips, which enticed a soft moan to escape Sora. Riku took this chance to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora tensed up in surprise but relaxed into the kiss, pressing his tongue against Riku's and pulling him harder to his chest. He was feeling very light-headed and desirable. He almost felt complete. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's silky brown hair causing another moan to escape from Sora. Their tongues dueled against each other for dominance, neither giving in.  
  
~Angel eyes, with your angel eyes,  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied,  
  
I don't want to hear your story,  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see,  
  
I am in love~  
  
The kiss became more passionate and heated. Riku ran his lips against Sora's neck, kissing his flesh all over. He nibbled lightly on his skin causing Sora to squirm beneath him and moan. Sora ran his own fingers through Riku's soft and silky silver mane, rubbing and massaging his skull. Riku kissed and nibbled on his ears causing Sora to squirm more and rub his body against his, which affected his body in many ways. Sora pulled Riku's face up and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
~I believe in what I'm feeling,  
  
I'd give everything up just for you~  
  
Riku reacted quickly to Sora's kiss and kissed him with passion. Sora melted into Riku, pulling him closer to his chest, grinding his hips into Riku's. It was Riku's turn to moan at his friend's action. Sora pulled his lips away, kissing and sucking gently on Riku's neck, leaving little marks. Riku claimed Sora's lips with fervor. He nipped and licked at his lower lip as if asking for entrance. Sora parted his lips slowly with moan at Riku's ministrations. Riku once again slipped his warm tongue inside Sora's mouth. He tasted sweeter than chocolate. Their tongues battled for dominance and danced with passion.  
  
~Love is devoted to those who see,  
  
That the last dance you dance with the truth~  
  
Sora pulled away gasping for air before Riku could really truly savor his best friend's taste. Both of the boys' breathing was deep and rapid. Sora clung onto Riku, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. He opened his deep blue eyes and stared into Riku's aqua green ones. He saw comfort and true genuine happiness. He saw flickers of lust. He saw caring and concern. He saw another emotion but couldn't quite tell what it was. So many emotions were there. But for some reason, Sora saw doubt there too. Sora felt so comfortable with him and after what they just shared, he felt like he was more than just a friend, a lot more than just a friend.  
  
~Angel eyes, with your angel eyes,  
  
Will you always be there to hold me~  
  
Sora felt almost complete with him. Almost. He smiled up at Riku and held on to him tighter, burying his head into his chest. He wanted this moment to last forever. He felt so good and so warm. Was this love? Was this light-headed, confident, warm, gentle, caring feeling love? Did he feel this way towards his best friend? How does Riku feel towards me?  
  
~Angel eyes, I am satisfied,  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
In your eyes~  
  
The soothing waves splashed softly against the two boys' bodies lying down in the ocean sand. The sky was a midnight blue filled with thousands or millions of twinkling stars. A light breeze was filled with the salty scent of the ocean and the earthy scent of the palm trees. They were completely oblivious to everything but them. They were in thought, wondering about the other wrapped up in their arms. They were wondering about what they were thinking and feeling.  
  
Riku looked down at his companion only to find him asleep in his arms. He smiled. Riku placed his hand on Sora's cheek. His skin was so soft and smooth. Little sleepyhead. He gently picked his light friend up and walked back to the Paopu island. Sooner or later, he got there and relaxed his back on the Paopu tree. Riku gathered Sora up and placed him on his lap. He ran his fingers through Sora's dark spiky brown hair. Sora had so many different shades of brown. Riku buried his face in Sora's hair and inhaled his scent. Palm trees, ocean water and a faint scent of oranges.  
  
~Angel eyes, with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied,  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I am in love~  
  
Riku looked down at the bundle sleeping in his lap. He placed his head on Sora's shoulder. He wrapped two arms around his waist and pulled him closer, if that was possible. Unconsciously, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him closer as well. Riku smiled to himself. He looked out in the distance. The ocean seemed to go on forever and ever, almost endless.  
  
Riku closed his eyes and before he drifted off to blissful sleep, he whispered a few simple words to the sleeping bundle in his arms. "I love you, my angel."  
  
~Angel eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There we go! I am done with this fiction! I just had this idea a few days ago and I decided to write it. I finished this in one day. That was fast but I liked writing this one! I think this is a cute little story! I might be writing a sequel to it but I need reviews and tell me if you think I should or not. I'm not quite sure. I hope you liked it.  
  
-Heather Christi 


End file.
